Can't Sleep?
by Mairalynn
Summary: Hermione can't sleep. Ginny wants to know why.


Hermione turned over in the bed, sighing. It seemed tonight would be another long night with barely any sleep. She had been getting those more often while she was in the states. She was currently with her parents and Ginny at a motel near Punta Gorda, Florida. Ginny was an unexpected choice, but her best girl friend was a good choice in the end, seeing as she had to share a bed with her. As she turned, her knickers brushed up against Ginny's leg. It was too hot in the motel room for shorts, she had found out. Normally she would just sleep in shorts, but tonight was hotter than normal, so she had opted to sleep without them on. Ginny didn't seem to mind, so she figured it wouldn't bother her.

As she leaned her head on the pillow, she stared up at the white ceiling, making out the indents and cracks in an attempt to fall asleep. But, alas, there was no luck on that front. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. This happened every time she slept near Ginny.

She wasn't completely oblivious. She knew that what this could be, and most likely was, was attraction to the younger girl. And she really had no problem with that, she had figured out that she was bisexual about a year ago, she just tended to lean towards females. She hadn't exactly told her parents, as she knew that her mother would write it off as just a stage, or worse, kick her out of the house like she did when she brought Dean Thomas to meet them after they had dated secretly for a year. Dean was absolutely perfect, it was merely the fact that his skin was not of the white variety that her mother had kicked her out of the house. They broke up a few months later, a mutual agreement to ensure that Hermione had a roof over her head. He then got together with Ginny, who broke up after two months, and was now going strong with Seamus Finnigan. She was happy for them, and she knew that Ginny was too.

Ginny, who was currently facing away from her on her side, stirred and slowly opened her eyes. It was still dark outside, and with a quick tempus, she found that it was nearing 2 in the morning. She was about to close her eyes and try to fall back asleep, but stopped when she heard a long and quiet sigh come from the girl next to her. She smiled and turned over, meeting the girl's eyes, leaving butterflies in her stomach.

"Hi." Hermione whispered, turning on her side to face her and smiling.

"Can't sleep?" Ginny smiled back at her, her eyes crinkling.

"No, you?" Hermione knew the answer, but she figured she may as well ask.

"Just woke up, and decided you needed some company." Ginny smiled wider at her.

And just like that, the girls were up talking about anything and everything. They were up until nearly two in the morning, and both girls went to bed with their heads cleared of anything but the other girl. Both knew that their crushes would be stronger in the morning.

And the morning was there in a flash. Sunlight was barely streaming through the windows, illuminating the dust as it feel to the ground and covered the room. Of the two girls, in the bed farthest from the door, Hermione woke first. And she woke up with a surprise. Sometime during the night, not when she was awake, she had turned and scooted over in the small bed so that she was _spooning_ Ginny. Her leg was thrown over the other girl's hip, and her head was nestled in the crook of Ginny's neck. She was mortified, but some part of her couldn't help but be happy that she was this close to her. She was about to turn over and hopefully save some of her dignity, when she heard a murmur from Ginny.

"Hermione" She repeated herself one, three, five times, each time with her breath going shallower and picking up pace.

Hermione, concerned for her, picked her head up, and watched Ginny's breath return to normal. When it did, she set her head down in the crook of the redhead's neck, and couldn't resist pressing her lips softly against her neck, nuzzling her nose a little bit more into her neck, she fell asleep.

This time, Ginny woke first, to the feel of Hermione pressed completely flush against her. She held back a sigh. No one was up except for her, now. But she did want to figure out how exactly they got in this position, even though she loved it. So she lay there for a moment, loving the feel of Hermione's breath fanning out on her neck and jawline. Then, reluctantly, she said quietly, "Mione?"

Hermione woke after her name being said a few times and groaned. It was too early. And then she noticed the girl she was currently snuggled up to was giggling. "What?" she closed her eyes, placing her head back on the pillow they were now sharing.

Without hesitation, Ginny turned over, Hermione's leg still near her hip, and was face to face with the darkened eyes of Hermione Granger. Hermione quickly tried to move her leg to avoid any more embarrassment, but Ginny grabbed her knee and moved her leg on her hip, pulling them even closer together. Hermione had tried to make space for the girl, but Ginny didn't want space. She wanted _her._ There, it was out. Ginny loved Hermione. She loved Hermione more than she had ever loved anyone. And right now, Hermione was all that she wanted, all that she would ever want.

Ginny closed the distance between the two of them, so that they were now completely flush against each other, kissing the other girl with all that she had. And Hermione kissed just as fiercely. She didn't care that her parents could wake up and see them at any time. She didn't care that this meant that she would have to come out to her parents. She didn't care that this could be the start of something wonderful and breathtaking. All she cared about in this moment was her. Ginny Molly Weasley. All she cared about was the feel of her lips on hers, and the feel of her body against her own. All she cared about _was_ this moment.


End file.
